Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-25335918-20170503192948/@comment-28070944-20170510041020
Spoil Oro Jackson ' '''Spoil en anglais ' Chapter 865 Hey, Mother Ceasar, carrying Brulee, sets up the escape mirror in front of the venue. Katakuri attempts to stop Luffy from trying to show Big Mom the picture. Sanji attempts to heads towards and save his family but is restrained by the genie. Reiju: (I've underestimated your kindness. You couldn't even leave us and run away.) Reiju: (I have continued living a life of disgracing the Vinsmoke name...but looking at the grown up me...) Reiju: (and rescuing me...! Because a conscious still resides in our family's blood.) Reiju smiles towards Sanji. Reiju: (Thank you, Sanji.) Bege faces off Katakuri and attempts to shoot him, but Katakuri changes his entire body into a mochi-like substance and confronts him. The bullets pierce his body, but he is unwounded and attacks Luffy. Pedro and Jinbe attempt to stop him, but he turns his entire body into mochi and easily evades them. He captures Luffy. Despite being restrained by Katakuri, Luffy stretches his arm to its fullest and shows Big Mom the broken picture. Big Mom loses her senses and lets out a strange yell. Guests lose conciousness one by one and almost all the siblings surrounding the Vinsmoke family collapse. Sanji breaks the candy restraining his family. At the same time as Big Mom loses her senses, she drops her knees to the ground. After confirming that she scraped her knees and is bleeding, Bege aims the KX launchers at her. Nami and Carrot hand each Vinsmoke a capsule that appears to hold their raid suits. BM: (Hey, are you listing, Mother) BM: (Everyone isn't listing to what I say) BM: (Hey, where did you go Mother?) BM: (Why did you disappear so suddenly?) Big Mom's flashback beings 63 years ago at Elbaf in the New World Break Next Week 'Spoil en français ' '''Chapitre 865 Hé, mère Ceasar, accompagné de Brulee, met en place le miroir qui servira à Bege et co de s'échapper devant le lieu. Katakuri tente d'empêcher Luffy d'essayer de montrer la photo à Big Mom. Sanji tente de se diriger vers sa famille afin de la sauver mais il est retenu par le génie. Reiju: j'ai sous-estimé ta gentillesse. Tu ne pouvais même pas nous quitter et fuir. J'ai continué à vivre une vie de déshonneur en portant le nom Vinsmoke ... mais en regardant les adultes je...et me sauve ...! Parce qu'une conscience réside toujours dans le sang de notre famille.. Reiju sourit vers Sanji. Reiju: Merci, Sanji. Bege fait face à Katakuri et tente de l'abattre, mais Katakuri change son corps entier en une substance de type mochi et le confronte. Les balles percutent son corpset le blesse mais il attaque quand même Luffy. Pedro et Jinbe tentent de l'arrêter, mais il change tout son corps en mochi et les échappe facilement. Il parvient à capturer Luffy. En dépit d'être retenu par Katakuri, Luffy étend son bras au maximum et montre à Big Mom la photo cassée. Big mom perd son sens et laisse tomber un hurlement étrange. Les invités perdent conscience un par un et presque toutes les frères et sœurs entourant la table de la famille Vinsmoke. Sanji casse les bonbons retenant sa famille. En même temps que Big Mom perd ses sens, elle dépose ses genoux au sol. Après avoir confirmé qu'elle a frotter ses genoux et saignait, Bege vise les lanceurs KX sur elle. Nami et Carrot remettent à chaque Vinsmoke une capsule qui semble tenir leurs costumes raid. BM: Hé, êtes-vous en train de m'écouter, Mère? Tout le monde n'écoute pas ce que je dis. Hé, où êtes-vous allé Mère? Pourquoi avez-vous disparu si soudainement? flash-back de Big Mom il y a 63 ans à Elbaf dans le Nouveau Monde Pause la semaine prochaine